Shaw's Life After the Movie
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: Title says it all. Shaw's life after the movie. Summary inside. K for now, but rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where Could Shaw Be?

One day in the forest, Boog and Elliot were checking on everyone in the forest. The animals were at peace. It had been a week since Open Season and the animals felt like they were in a paradise.

In Timberline the same day, the hunters were in Sheriff Gordy's office, inquiring about Shaw's disappearance.

"Gordy, where do you think Shaw could have diapered to", asked a hunter named Earl.

"Look gentlemen, I don't know", said Gordy.

"Well you're the sheriff", said Herman, another hunter.

"Okay, I have an idea", said Gordy. "Why don't one of you tell me what happened when you went hunting at the start of the season?"

"I'll tell you", said Earl. "You may not believe us, but to put it in short terms, the animals were going crazy and they blew up our trucks".

"I remember seeing that on my phone. That bear must have been Boog, Beth's old pet. I'll tell you gentlemen what, I'll look at the animals in the forest and see if they have normal behavior, and next season, I'll go to see if anything weird goes on, while you guys hunt. I'll carry a tranquilizer gun, just in case if this happens."

"That's okay", said a third hunter, named Bart. "We plan to move to a different area soon, after we find what happened to Shaw."

"Alright", said Gordy. "I'll try to find information. I'll go in the hunting grounds this afternoon, with my tranquilizer gun and look."

"It's settled then." said Earl.

The hunters left and Gordy prepared to leave. He decided to have his deputy Sherman take over, while he was at the hunting grounds.

AN: Earl is an actual hunters' name in the movie. I made the other names up. I made Deputy Sherman up also. I didn't know any actual character to substitute for Gordy. Thanks! Plus it's my first year on FanFiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gordy's Search

Gordy walked into the hunting grounds with his tranquillizer gun. While he was walking, Boog and Elliott were spying on him.

"I don't think he's hunting", said Elliott.

"No he's not", said Boog. "That's Gordy, the Timberline sheriff. He has a gun, but it doesn't kill animals, it puts them to sleep. Though I don't know why he's here".

Gordy meanwhile, was looking for some clues. He did find some moist leaves and he smelled some nasty body odor.

"I remember Shaw having odor like that", said Gordy. "I must be on the right track."

He walked on, and on the road, he saw SUV tire tracks. He followed those tracks and saw a lavatory, with a mobile home. He decided to check it out.

He went inside, and saw inside a sign that said "See Bigfoot". Strangely, it interested Gordy, but he felt he was forgetting his mission. He was about to go back to his search when, he heard an electric shock and a scream that sounded familiar. He decided to take a break, and see where the noise came from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gordy sees Bigfoot

When Gordy walked in, he couldn't believe what he saw. There was a hairy monstrous leafy thing.

"This is Sherriff Gordy! Stop shocking it. Let me have a good look at it", the sheriff declared.

"Sir", said a man. "He won't stop struggling! How do you expect to see it with this aggressiveness".

The thing kept flaying its arms.

"I'll put it to sleep", said Gordy. He shot it with his tranquillizer gun and it dropped to sleep.

Gordy took it out to the back of his truck and drove back to his office. When he got there, the thing was still asleep. Gordy placed him on an examination table and called the doctor.

"I see your problem", said the doctor. "This supposed Bigfoot needs a god hot bath".

"Excuse me sir, but what about Shaw?" asked Deputy Sherman.

"Well, I have to take care of this creature, but you can go out in the woods with your tranquillizer and look for him".

"Okay sir", said Sherman.

"While Gordy looked after Bigfoot, the doctor drew a bath. After the bath was done, the doctor and Gordy made an odd discovery, so odd, he had Sherman come back to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shaw is found

Sherman came over and was as surprised as Gordy and the doctor when he saw Shaw in his old hunting clothes in the bath tub.

"Shaw, we meet again", said Gordy. "Gordy, I was right! Those animals are plotting against us!"

"Calm down, Shaw", said Gordy. "You must go to the doctor office for a checkup. It might be serious!"

Shaw was reluctant to go, but he went with the doctor. Gordy was going to pay for the bill.

"Shaw, you aren't sick or feverish, but you have a broken leg, and a couple of minor broken bones. You will need surgery", said the doctor.

A week later, surgery was put into action. The bones were fixed and his leg was put in a cast.

"You need to stay in the hospital until further notice", said the doctor. "We'll tell you when you may return to your cabin. Since hunting caused your unfortunate injury, you may never be able to hunt again".

"Oh ever since I was a boy, I've went hunting. All my ancestors have. Hunting is my life", said Shaw.

"You know", said the doctor, "You should consider yourself lucky. I've been a doctor for years and I've seen cases similar to yours that didn't end well. With some rest, nurture, and good food, you'll be fine".

So Shaw stayed in the hospital for six months and through that time, thought up revenge against the animals of the forest.

"I still think animals are out to get us, they're no good, except for killing, mounting on the walls, and eating. If it's the last thing I do, I'll have that deer and bear on my wall when out of this joint. They nearly killed me and my darling Loraine is gone forever. I'll get them!" he declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shaw Goes Hunting Boog and Elliott

After six months, Shaw felt pretty good and decided to go get a new gun.

"I'll call you Lorraine the Second", said Shaw.

"Don't try anything sneaky", said the gun seller.

That was exactly what Shaw did, he went straight into the woods. Little did he know, Boog and Elliott were watching him, so were the other animals.

"I can't believe he's back Boog! I thought he was dead or something!"

"Don't sweat it E, he's just one hunter", said Boog.

Shaw meanwhile, was trailing tracks. He saw Boog from a distance.

"Excellent", said Shaw. "This is easier than I thought it would be".

He was about to take a shot at Boog while his back, was turned, but as he fired the sun got in his eyes and the shot bounced off into a tree. The recoil of the gun hit Shaw's arm so hard, that he was knocked unconscious.

The animals heard the shot, and Boog was about to attack, when they saw Shaw in a pool of blood and him knocked.

"Wow", said Elliott and his three kids Elvis, Giselita, and Gisela smiling.

"Guys, this serious!", said Giselle.

"Yeah", said Boog. "What are we gonna do", he said, looking down at the unconscious Shaw in the pool of blood.

AN: K plus is the new rating now because of blood. The next chapter will finish the story. I'm enjoying writing this, but I really would appreciate reviews. Please R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shaw Becomes Nice?

The animals thought up what they were going to do next with the bloody, knocked-out Shaw.

"I have an idea", said Boog. "McSquizzy, you, the squirrels, and the ducks take Shaw's gun and get rid of it. Elliott and I will take Shaw to Gordy".

That was just what Boog and Eliott did. Gordy and Beth were surprised.

"Gordy, what are we going to do with Shaw?", asked Beth.

"Beth", said Gordy. "I think I must arrest Shaw for illegal hunting. You think, Sherman?"

"I think I have to agree with you Gordy", said Sherman.

Suddenly Shaw woke in Boog's arms. "Hi there bear", said Shaw. "It's nice to meet you, and you too little deer", said Shaw, cupping Elliott's chin in his hands.

"I think you can let him off the hook", said Sherman.

"I am not sure", said Gordy. "I think I should arrest him. Maybe just a test to see if he's really nice."

Gordy left and got a hunting rifle from his closet.

"Hey Shaw, you want to go huntin'", said Gordy.

"No, no, no, no! I want to have animal friends", said Shaw, hugging Boog.

"Shaw normally wouldn't do that", said Beth.

Indeed, Shaw did change. Gordy and Sherman hired him to be a forest ranger like Beth, and Shaw and Beth got married in the forest, for their animals friends.


End file.
